


涩文短打1

by Arran82



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arran82/pseuds/Arran82
Relationships: Zoro/Luffy
Kudos: 11





	涩文短打1

索路涩文短打  
自weiwei，双向暗恋，练手作，写着找感觉，不知道为什么像写搞笑文，写的时候充满愉悦，ooc，最后还得欺负下老香

咚。  
咚。  
咚。  
热气铺开，一向冷静自持的剑士先生也因为这等子下流事红了脸，他咬紧牙关，闭上了双眼，某个白痴的笑容也随之立刻出现在了他的脑海中。  
“混账……”  
他赶紧睁开了双目，认命地撸动着阴茎，常年练剑的手指长上了粗糙的茧，粗暴的动作不但没有消减热意，反而减轻了欲望，他再次无奈地闭上眼睛，不断地在内心暗示着自己，好让自己对意淫对象减轻些许罪恶感，于是关于某个人的细节随之浮现，剑士深吸了一口气，试图赶紧度过这段难熬时期。  
“……路飞……”他不自觉地念出了那个将自己置于苦海的罪魁祸首。  
想看他非战时裸露的肌肤。  
想看他只对自己展露的笑靥。  
想看他满脸潮红，不知羞耻地渴求。  
想爱他，想吻他，想上他。  
罗罗诺亚·索隆时时刻刻都在想着蒙奇·D·路飞。  
想听他唤自己的名字。  
他的声音是怎样的呢？  
清亮的少年音因为他刻意拉长的尾音多了一丝软糯，有时发出的鼻音好似在撒娇一般……  
“索隆！”  
对，就像这样……  
索隆差点一口气没喘过来，他吓得连忙睁开了眼，望向门外的视线里充满了惊恐，果然某个混蛋正浑不在意地傻笑着扑向了他。  
“噗！！！”被重重压住的他差点喷血，手里的肉茎直接萎了。  
细细想来，好像之前也出过这茬子事，傻兮兮的船长叫嚣着“吃饭”直直闯进了那混蛋厨子的屋里，随后一阵令人发笑的寂静填充了整个sunny的甲板，紧接着路飞整个人变成了一团肉球从房间里被踢飞到他的面前，一脸无辜又自然。  
“什么嘛！原来山治在做那档子事啊！告诉我一声不就好了！”  
傻逼厨子握紧了拳头，怒气冲冲地向这笨蛋吼着：“这种事要怎么告诉啊！！！！！”  
“你就喊一声‘我要自慰了’，不就好了！”  
“噗……”全船人都笑开了，只有乔巴懵懂地歪歪脑袋：“自慰是什么……”  
腹黑女变出一双手罩在了他耳朵上，轻笑着：“好孩子不要听哦。”  
笑料中心——臭厨子自此变成了全船一周的笑柄，当时热心人士索隆自己，也给他提供了不少热情帮助。  
“色厨子”→“自慰童子”  
“臭厨子”→“自慰男”  
“傻逼厨子”→“可悲自慰厨子”  
连另一位主角都笑嘻嘻地继承了这种口癖：“自慰山~我要吃肉！”  
于是接下来一周路飞都没能吃到肉，以至于他后来可怜巴巴地扒着自己的大腿：“索隆你快不要激怒他了！！我想吃肉啊！！”  
在船长的眼泪攻势下，索隆决定暂时放了他。  
“我就不信这船上有人没有自慰过！”某跳梁小丑站在二楼迎风流泪，攥紧了拳头，“看着娜美小姐和罗宾小姐丰满的**和〇〇，你们怎么可能没有欲望！！！！”  
“我没有哦~”船长笑嘻嘻地趴在杆子上，举起了手。  
乌索普长呼了一声，随之有些得意：“每天光顾着逃跑就够累了，哪有空想这些！”  
不愧是你。  
“我可是改造人，super！”弗兰奇摆出了惯用的pose，随后更加自得地回复：“再说了，男子汉就应该坦坦荡荡地面对自己的欲望，偷偷摸摸像什么样子，山治！”  
不愧是你，变态。  
“啊！”布鲁克流出了兴奋的泪水，“我想啊！！！可是我是骷髅，没有鸡鸡耶。”  
该说表扬你勇于直说的勇气呢，还是不死的色情之魂呢。  
“山治君，”恶魔女挥动着拳头，假笑的脸上布满了青筋，“你现在立刻给我滚下来……”  
“自慰是什么？”乔巴又一次插入话题，果不其然又一次被罗宾那个腹黑女拎走了。  
死厨子只得将视线移向了他，有点微妙的不屈。  
依稀记得，他好像是这么说的：  
“满脑子淫秽思想，纯粹是因为你还缺乏锻炼啊，自慰男。”  
一边说着，他还一边露出了不屑且嘲讽的笑容。  
……  
如果现在这种事情被外面那群魔鬼发现，索隆感觉他要在成为大剑豪前就自行了断了。  
脑海中浮现出了黄毛死厨子一边拖长音扭曲着脸叫喊着“八嘎八嘎”、“自慰剑士”、“三流自慰男”……索隆已经想要以头抢地了。  
“咦，索隆也在自……”  
白痴船长嘿嘿笑着，用他的大嗓门恨不得将这个小秘密立刻公之于众，好在他眼疾手快，立刻捂死了这张橡胶触感的嘴。  
该死的，手感比想象得还棒。  
“喂，路飞，”他凑到了他的耳畔，低声道，“你要是出去乱说的话……”  
索隆用眼神瞥了瞥躺在身边的三柄剑，眼里的危险不言而喻。  
路飞完全没get到威胁，笑嘻嘻地打趣：“索隆是不是不想让山治叫你自慰男~”  
啧，混蛋东西。  
说到底还不是你这傻瓜害得……  
路飞向后一顶，本身也没防备的索隆直接被怼在墙上。  
索隆还没来及发怒，就被这个白痴坐在了身上。  
“不告诉大家也可以哟，但是索隆要答应我一个条件！”  
往日里傻兮兮的笨蛋突然拉长了音调，清明的眼眸里闪着一点点算计。  
索隆的喉结上下滚动了几番，点了点头。

纤细柔软的手指撸动着重新挺立的肉茎，青涩的手法使这场污秽的手淫平白多了点单纯，少年小心翼翼地触碰着还未完全苏醒的巨物，哪怕是他这种平时大大咧咧，心思简单的一根筋笨蛋也不由得开始双颊充血。  
“……这么做……会让索隆舒服吗？”他咳了一声，有些害臊地问着。  
被问到的人别着通红的脸不去看他，却还是诚实地从牙关里挤出两个字：“……舒服。”  
比起说他的手法让他兴奋，不如说光是路飞在抚慰着他这一事实就令他亢奋不已。  
“如果不情愿……”他艰难道，“也没关系。”  
看着服务着自己的船长，索隆心如擂鼓，不住地吞咽着口水来掩饰自己的紧张，脑门上也出了一层薄汗。  
比起被死厨子叫自慰男，他果然还是更害怕被路飞叫早泄仔。  
事不宜迟，索隆果断地进行了叫停服务。  
路飞却会错了意，他蹙起了眉，苦恼于自己生涩的技术，于是在索隆又一次惊恐的注视下，他直接付下了身，将肉茎含进了嘴中。  
晴空霹雳，早先一直饱受快感折磨的小索隆在一浸入温暖湿润的环境中立刻迫不及待地释放了自我。  
索隆整个人僵在了原地，内心不断上演着因为“三秒侠”、“是三刀流也是三秒”等嘲讽崩溃地用头撞墙，反复跳海这样子的索隆小剧场。  
“咳、咳、咳、”路飞呛了几声，吐出了嘴里白色粘稠的精液，因为笨拙反而沾得满脸都是。  
索隆捧起了他的脸，赶紧去擦：“喂，路飞……”  
预想的嘲讽没有到来，路飞笑开了：“这么舒服吗，索隆？”  
“噗唧”，这是心脏被射穿的声音。  
“嘭”，这是两人倒在地上的声音。  
索隆反客为主，将路飞压在了身下，眸中黑色暗沉深邃，此刻的他不像是三秒仔，倒是与他人口中的“魔兽”一致了。  
“喂，”他扯下了少年的衣物，“路飞。”  
白痴船长应声缠住了他的脖子。  
“你知道招惹魔兽是什么下场吗？”索隆笑了。  
路飞也笑了，但是他很快就笑不出来了。

“哈、哈……”少年不断地推搡着他的脸，快感让他的头皮发麻，视线也因为生理性泪水模糊不清，他用颤抖地的声音撒着娇，“索隆……别……”  
剑士无视了他的求饶，灵巧的舌在他的肉茎上打转，生着薄茧的手指温柔地抚慰着阴囊，性经验基本为零的路飞哪受过这种待遇，一下子射在了索隆的口中。  
他揪着他的头发，含糊不清地要求着：“快、快吐掉。”  
索隆咽下了那液体，在路飞抗拒的视线中“义不容辞”地吻上了他。  
开始路飞还紧闭着贝齿，不消得半晌就被索隆的舌所攻破，柔软的舌彼此缠绕，唾液互换，不住地发出“啧啧”的淫糜水声，长久的吻，吻出了两人自出航来便说不清道不明的暧昧，彼此间无需眼神也能共通的心领神会，深沉长情的依恋与陪伴。  
路飞揪着索隆头发的手指不曾松开，他的发也不知何时跑进了索隆的指间。  
仿佛永远不会停止，如同我对你永不停歇的爱。  
最终二人的唇齿还是因缺氧分开。无论是路飞，亦或是索隆，都满脸通红，心跳如鸣。  
“呐，”索隆捧着路飞的脸，“我喜欢你啊，路飞。”  
船长别扭地移开了头：“白痴索隆！！”  
他用头撞了索隆的下巴，恶作剧地嘻嘻笑着。  
“你这混蛋！”方才还柔情四溢捧着少年脸部的手立刻变了动作，将这该死的橡皮蠢脸拉长至变形。  
“放、放嗖！”路飞示弱，“窝，窝错了！”  
于是手松开了，剑士恼羞成怒，换了新阵营以来突破，骨节分明的指不住下滑，前往了少年更隐秘之处。  
“就算是后悔也晚了。”他暗自嘟囔着，“谁叫你大大咧咧地勾引我。”  
二人一时间沉默了，动作却不停，索隆将手指探入秘地，此前从未被侵入的领地忽然来了来客，陌生的感知让路飞不适地闭紧了眼，身体不自觉地向后挺起。  
看着船长挺起的乳粒，满脸的绯红，紧蹙的眉，索隆用另一只尚且自由的手捂住了脸。  
好色情……仅仅只是插入手指就这个反应……  
“你很敏感呢，路飞。”他故作无事地低下身，啃咬着他的耳，手指不老实地向深处探索。  
路飞不去看他，先前揪着索隆头发的手发了狠，向下滑去，死死扣住索隆的背。  
“嘶……”索隆吃痛地啧了下舌，这混蛋。  
他好脾气地不和他计较，继续做一个辛勤民工，开垦新鲜领域。  
直至他的手指划到一点，先前一直紧闭着的唇忽然张开，路飞猝不及防地叫了出来。  
初经人事的船长羞耻地睁开了眼，正巧看到了身上某个恶趣味的家伙笑得肆意。  
“这么舒服吗，路飞？”他的副船长抽出了手指，在他的注视下舔掉了他分泌出的肠液，如此回敬道。  
在不是二档的情况下，路飞感受到了差点挤爆自己心脏的血压升高值。  
当然他还来不及在他的轮回制下好好报复某人，身体就向着对方的方向被打开了。  
橡胶质感的菊穴很好进入，索隆整根阴茎直接没入了他的身体，路飞毫无防备地被直接插入，腰肢抬得极高，大腿内侧的软肉痉挛着加紧了剑士的腰，在眼眶里打转的泪水直接掉了下来。  
“哈、哈！索隆！”他的声音里带着点好欺负的哭腔，眼神却像一只好胜的小兽，他捧住了身上人的脸，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。  
柔软的舌莽撞地在索隆的口腔里横冲直撞，像极了它同样鲁莽的主人。  
索隆忘情地回吻着他，这种只有在梦里才会出现的剧情，如果不在此刻抓住了，没准真会有个谁蹦出来告诉他这一切不过是幻梦一场，而他还没做完。  
于是索隆将少年环住，船长纤细的腰肢好似能够轻易折断，如同一件易碎的艺术品。  
路飞的腿也盘在他身上，激烈地抽插使他的呻吟无法抑制，涎水从来不及合拢的唇角淌下，他的眼里不仅有情动，还有另一种心绪在涌动。  
“索、索隆！”他肆无忌惮地舔吻着他的脸，“啊、哈……我要去了！”  
“嗯，一起……”索隆的声音也染上了情欲。  
“我也是……”路飞的声音突然小了下来。  
索隆一时有点怔：“什么？”  
路飞有点羞恼，但是缓了缓还是“噗”得一声笑了出来。  
“我说……我也是！我也喜欢着索隆啊！笨蛋白痴！”  
索隆一时不知该先高兴好，还是该先纠缠一下谁才是那个笨蛋白痴，他也“噗”得一声笑了出来。  
这种事情……你和我不也是早都知道了吗……  
他握住了路飞的右手，深情地吻着他的每一个骨节：“我很荣幸，船长。”  
路飞害臊地用左手捂住脸：“一起去吧，索隆……”  
绝世好忠犬加快了速度，有力的腰肢顶弄着少年的股间，两人的呼吸都变得沉重而急促，就在这时，门又一次被撞开，乔巴单纯笑着向里面探着头。  
“路飞~~藏好没……啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
真尴尬啊，船长和副船长。

甲板上衣冠不整的两个人在一船人面前开始做自我检讨。  
“真想不到啊。”罗宾笑着翻了一页书，事不关己地喝了一口厨师山治调的柠檬水。  
“呼……”娜美叹了口气，一手撑起脸，“山治君那样也就算了，你们俩个又是怎么回事……”  
路飞像个没写作业的小学生，低头这个动作把头顶上的大包称得更加硕大鲜红：“对不起。”  
索隆保持着剑士的骄傲，一言不发。  
“嘛……”乌索普好奇的目光在俩人身上打转。  
弗兰奇和布鲁克随着乌索普的打量一起打量：“嗯……”  
“你们两个是什么时候搞到一起的！？”三人异口同声地发问。  
路飞笑嘻嘻地抬头回答：“就在刚刚我撞见索隆自……”  
“喂喂喂！！！”索隆舍弃了剑士的自持一把捂住了某人。  
“这种事怎么都好了！！！！！！”本次事件最大受害者·乔巴愤怒地叫嚣着，再次变化形态重重击打了甲板中央的两个人，哭着道“我才是最可怜的好吗！！！！！交配这种事情对我来说太早了好吗！！！！”  
路飞摸了摸脑袋上的包：“这不挺好的吗，明明前两天连自慰是什么都不知道……”  
“再说了早什么啊……”索隆和船长进行着相同的动作，“很多狸猫像你这个年纪已经有一大群子孙了……”  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”乔巴哭着再次击倒了刚刚爬起来的两人，“我是驯鹿啊！！”  
维持着爬姿的两个人虚弱地吐出来一句话：“对……对不起……”  
“咦，”娜美收起笑容后，突然向旁边的罗宾问了一句，“山治君呢，我以为他一定会好好嘲讽下这两人呢。”  
“也是啊，毕竟前几天被笑得那么凶呢。”罗宾抿着嘴角，摇了摇手中的柠檬水。

“今天的饮料，做的有些酸了呢。”

Fin.


End file.
